krofftfandomcom-20200214-history
H.R. Pufnstuf Episodes
H.R. Pufnstuf (1969-1970) Complete Series (1969-1970) The series was filmed at Paramount Studios, and was broadcasted on NBC's Saturday Morning programming in 1969. 1. "The Magic Path" (Pilot Episode) After Jimmy washes ashore on Living Island, and is taken in by Mayor Pufnstuf, Puf decides to take him and Freddie to see Dr. Blinkey about how to escape from Witchiepoo; while working on an anti-witch potion, Dr. Blinkey tells them Judy the Frog knows a secret, magic path off of the island, unfortunately, she's being held captive if Witchiepoo's dungeon, so Puf, Jimmy, and Freddie plan to rescue Judy from the witch. * Broadcast date: September 6, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib, Paul Harrison and Robert Ridolphi (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "Wonder What They're Doin' Back Home" * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. * Sid Krofft's favorite episode. 2. "The Wheely Bird" Dr. Blinkey devises a Trojan horse-like bird for Jimmy to sneak into Witchiepoo's castle, after Freddie willing gives himself up to her in exchange for her to let Jimmy leave the island safely. * Broadcast date: September 13, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "How Happy I Am" 3. "The Show-Biz Witch" Needing to raise buttons (Living Island currency) to purchase a supersonic pogo stick from island peddler Ludicrous Lion for Jimmy, Pufnstuf holds a talent show; among the contestants - The Three Oranges (Witchiepoo, Orson and Seymour in disguise to sneak in and steal Freddie). * Broadcast date: September 20, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature songs: "The Pronoun Song", "Oranges Smoranges" * Witchiepoo, Orson and Seymour dress up as three oranges to steal Freddie. * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. 4. "The Mechanical Boy" In the middle of the night, Jimmy sneaks over to the docks to try to sneak off the island in Witchiepoo's boat, but the witch discovers him, and places a curse on him, turning him into a robot, programmed to steal Freddie for her. * Broadcast date: September 27, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "The Mechanical Boy" * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. * Marty Krofft's favorite episode. 5. "The Box Kite Kaper" For a kite flying contest, Pufnstuf attempts to build a box kite large enough for Jimmy and Freddie to fit in, allowing them to fly home; but Witchiepoo is on to them, and plans to foil their plans. * Broadcast date: October 25, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "Campfire Grannies Little League" * Witchiepoo dresses up as a granny selling tainted candy to destroy Puf's box kite. * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. 6. "The Golden Key" Ludicrous Lion sells Jimmy a map to the three pieces of a magic key to a magic door which will allow him and Freddie to leave the island, but Witchiepoo tricks them, sending Pufnstuf into her dungeon. * Broadcast date: October 11, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "At The End of The Road" * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. 7. "The Birthday Party" When Jimmy is depressed, Pufnstuf learns that it's because it's his birthday; so Puf throws Jimmy a surprise party to make him feel better. The party allows Witchiepoo to sneak in and steal Freddie. * Broadcast date: September 18, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature songs: "This Wonderful Day We Give Wishes Away", "Ice Cold Lemonade" * Witchiepoo, Orson and Seymour sneak into Jimmy's party dresses as lemons to steal Freddie. * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. 8. "The Horse With the Golden Throat" Horsey accidentally swallows Freddie, so Pufnstuf and Jimmy take him to Dr. Blinkey to try to get Freddie out. * Broadcast date: November 8, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse 9. "The Stand-In" Living Island receives a visit from the famous Shirley Pufnstuf (Puf's little sister), who is here to film her latest movie; this gives Puf the idea to lure Witchiepoo onto the set to keep her busy while Jimmy and Freddie try to sneak into her castle to steal her Vroom-Broom. * Broadcast date: October 4, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "Shirley's Beautiful Song" * First appearance of Shirley Pufnstuf and her director Reginald Toadinoff. * Pufnstuf "assaults" Witchiepoo by attempting to trip her with his tail. * Was one of seven episodes broadcasted on TV Land. * Is the most reran episode. 10. "You Can't Have Your Cake" In another attempt to swipe Freddie, Witchiepoo hides inside a giant cake; Judy the Frog's steamy Moonwalk song and dance routine distracts the guards of the witch's castle while Pufnstuf and Jimmy sneak in to save Freddie. * Broadcast date: November 1, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "Moonwalk" 11. "Dinner For Two Please, Orson" A mishap with Grandfather Clock's time machine accidentally ages Jimmy to an old man, whom a lonely Witchiepoo finds irresistable, and plans to marry the elderly Jimmy, much to everyone's dismay. * Broadcast date: November 15, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "The Loneliest Witch in Town" * Jimmy is turned into an old man, while Witchiepoo is later turned into a baby. 12. "Book, Flute and Candle" Witchiepoo's magical talking mushrooms turn Freddie into a mute mushroom; the only hope is if Dr. Blinkey is able to get his hands on a recipe for a magic potion to cure Freddie. Jimmy, dressed as the Artful Dodger, sells Orson and Seymour a candle to give to the witch, but the candle is actually a spy who tries to retrieve the recipe from Witchiepoo's talking black magic book. * Broadcast date: November 22, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "The Moment That I Saw Your Face" * Many fans have dubbed this as the most nightmarish episode of the series, noted mostly because of the talking mushroom who turn Freddie (and later Cling and Clang) into mushrooms as well. * The original master print of this episode must have been damaged somehow, as the overall picture quality in reruns and even on DVD is very poor. 13. "A Tooth for a Tooth" Witchiepoo is suddenly helpless because of a killer toothache, but is reluctant to see the only person who can help her, Dr. Blinkey, who secretly plans to use his anti-witch potion on her, but instead, it turns her into a sugary sweet, friendly person. * Broadcast date: December 6, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse 14. "The Visiting Witch" Witchiepoo panics when she learns that Boss Witch (who never shows up) is on an inspection tour, and plans to visit her castle next; meanwhile, the rest of the island natives brace themselves for her visit as well, though the witch kidnaps Pufnstuf in order to impress Boss Witch. * Broadcast date: December 13, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse 15. "The Almost Election of Witchiepoo" It's time for the mayoral elections again, and Orson and Seymour decide Pufnstuf needs a competitor, so they persuade Witchiepoo to run for mayor of Living Island, and she bases her platform on empty promises she doesn't intend to keep. * Broadcast date: December 20, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature songs: "Pufnstuf for Mayor", "Witchiepoo for Mayor" * A female ant asks Witchiepoo "If you're elected mayor, what are you going to do for the little man?" to which she remarks "Get him a little woman". 16. "Whatddya Mean the Horse Gets the Girl?" Shirley Pufnstuf returns to film a new western movie on Living Island, allowing other island natives to be extras in the movie; a star-struck Witchiepoo turns her life story into a screenplay that she wants director Reginald Toadinoff to film. * Broadcast date: December 27, 1969 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Feature song: "The Horse Gets the Girl" 17. "Jimmy Who?" While running from the witch, Jimmy trips and bumps his head, leaving him with amnesia, so Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Dr. Blinkey and Freddie try refresh his memory in a series of flashbacks from previous episodes; while later, Witchiepoo tries to the same thing. * Broadcast date: January 3, 1970 * Writers: Lennie Weinrib and Paul Harrison (Si Rose re-writing) * Director: Hollingsworth Morse * Clips from previous episodes include: **The Birthday Party **Book, Flute and Candle **The Mechanical Boy **The Show-Biz Witch * Due to complications with budget problems, the Kroffts couldn't afford to film another entire half-hour episode, hence why this final episode of the series was a flashback episode. * This launched a tradition for many Krofft shows to feature an amnesia-related episode on their shows. * A second season of the series was put into consideration, but knowing that the meager budget increase would only result in more money losses, the Kroffts turned down the offer. Pufnstuf Movies "Pufnstuf" (1970) Also known as "Pufnstuf Zaps the World", an extended, and more detailed look at how Jimmy ended up being transported to Living Island, a deeper look at Witchiepoo's want for Freddie the Flute, along with the title of "Witch of The Year", being given out by Boss Witch (Martha Raye, who later played Benita Bizarre on The Bugaloos). * The Kroffts were given a slim budget increase to produce the feature film, being financed by Universal Studios; the film was a box office flop compared to the series. * "Mama" Cass Elliot makes a special appearance in the movie as Witch Hazel. * Songs: "Living Island is The Most Amazing Place", "A Friend in You", "Pufnstuf", "Different", "Zap the World", "How Lucky I Am" Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides